silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Versipellis
History The Versipellis (or "Versi") are the largest and most versatile of all the Clans and are composed mostly of average, everyday citizens simply trying to get by in the daily rat race. They have accepted their condition for what it is and have taken steps to cope with it, acknowledging both the benefits and drawbacks. Some have taken this philosophy a step further and have chosen to experience spirituality through the eyes of their wolf. Many have adopted an almost hippy-like outlook on their existence and use their power to protect Mother Earth and her inhabitants. Likewise, this Clan may harbour the scientist as well as the witch doctor wishing to delve further into the study of lycanthropy. Most research and underground resource centres are established by members of the Versipellis as they seem to hone an innate desire to help their fellow werewolves. They are collectors as well as distributors of information and usually try to make it available to any and all lycanthropes while focusing on keeping their existence a secret. Humans are therefore often regarded with caution even if they may view them with a sense of comradery or even as something that needs protecting, whether from itself or from other creatures more fearsome. Still others see them as fellow predators competing for the same resources and may initially treat any they encounter with a certain amount of apprehension or even aggression depending on the experiences of the individual. Most Versi were once human themselves, though there are some that are born naturally into the life of a were. The Versi, while welcoming of outsiders in need of protection and guidance, are wary of making new werewolves and anyone seeking to induct a loved one must appeal formally to an Elder or Alpha for permission, especially since the Bite doesn't always take and complications can arise if they aren't careful. Any werewolf who continues to try to make new werewolves without permission or policing from the Versi Elders will be reprimanded or, in some severe cases, put down, though it is often a last resort. The Versipellis are one of the most organized Clans in existence. They keep careful track of each of their members mostly thanks to some well-connected Elders. This is so that they can more easily help or protect their Clan. However, unlike the other Clans, the Versi are more likely to aid any werewolf, regardless of their allegiances. While some Clans may focus on a greater purpose, such as the return of the King of Wolves or the destruction of the lycanthropist race, most Versi simply desire to exist in safety and comfort and wish the same for others. Relationship with Other Clans Relationship with Other Clans: The Versipellis are the most neutral of all the Clans in the area, and their diplomacy has earned them one of the larger swaths of territory and is only a bit smaller than that of the Ulfhednar. They are generally not seen as a threat, but centuries of living with them has taught other Clans that they are still not to be trifled with. There have been times where the Clan has been pushed back to the brink of dispersal, only to find that the retaliation has been fierce and unrelenting, perhaps made all the more effective by the opposition's underestimation of them. They are seen as the underdog but also the peacekeepers. Some of the most highly respected members of the werewolf race have come from this Clan, and it shows in the current respect of the others. This is also because they are so largely neutral and their Elders often act as go-between or mediums between the Clans. Sometimes they are still regarded as weak, submissive, or "nature-lovers" by some of the Lycs and probably a large portion of the Ulfhednar who do not know any better. The respect they enjoy today, however, has not been without cost and it has only recently really begun to pay off. How to Recognize a Versipellis Because obviously, your character may not always know what Clan the other character belongs to, if they are at all familiar with the Clans, here's a quick guide on what to look for. Versipellis are perhaps some of the most difficult to classify upon first inspection as they are generally not united under any one belief or motivation. Most Versi sport some sort of compassion towards other werewolves or even just life forms in general. Depending on the depth of this compassion, they may come across as more spiritual if even gentle. But most are just your average joe that just happen to endure being a werewolf. They show an acceptance to what they are and understand its perks and drawbacks perfectly. They may openly display a kind of inner peace, but not always. Some Versi are still in conflict with their wolf personalities and that is precisely why they are in the Clan in the first place; to seek aid in dealing with it. Naturally, this can be difficult to spot without an indepth conversation. Unlike the indulgent Ulfhednar or Lycaon, Versi see their "conditon" as being a private affair and may be reluctant to speak of their animal half at all. This doesn't necessarily mean that they are not in the process of accepting their lycanthropy, just that it's a personal part of themselves that they only wish to share with those closest to them. They can display a kind of caution or reluctance when it comes to their animal-halves. They understand that while they do accept what they are, they still exist in a human's world. In short, they are generally average but level-headed people. Things To Know About Challenges and Clan Abilities * Submitting a Clan Entry Challenge will gain you 1 Silver, and a free Clan Ability. Other Clan Abilities and augment ranks must be purchased with Silvers. * If you have not submitted a Clan Entry Challenge, you do not get your free Clan Ability. * Note that there is only ONE specific Clan Ability that you get for free. It is always listed first in the list of Clan Abilities for that Clan. * The One Free Clan Ability Rule works the same for Orders. * Note that every Clan technically has two free Abilities, but the second one will require a specific unlocked form to access. * If you switch Clans, you will keep all Abilities and augment ranks you have earned or bought. You will not keep any Clan Abilitues you got for free. * RPing out any challenge is always an option as well. But, the RP must consist of two or more players and must be submitted as a challenge. All those who participate in the RP will receive a Silver upon being reviewed by a mod. As always, the submitted RP log must be adequately edited, spelling and grammar checked, and all posts integrated seamlessly with one another. * Challenges derived from RP must have a note in the description detailing as such. Along with the names of the Players and their characters involved. * If you joined a Clan before coming to Chambury, you may spend two Silvers out of your starting eight along with an explanation on how you joined. You may include this information in your character's background section of their reference sheet. Clan Entry Challenge * Submitting a Clan Entry Challenge will gain you 1 Silver, and a free Clan Ability. Other Clan Abilities and augment ranks must be purchased with Silvers. * Show us, either though an image or a short story, how you came to be with the Clan in which you are now involved. * You’ve probably come a long way to find yourself in Chambury, BC, City of Wolves. Whether you were already in your current Clan before arriving, or being around other shapeshifters is a completely new experience for you, tell us how it all came to be. How did your arrival into your new family come to pass? Was it a series of particular events? Or one single, defining moment when you realized you belonged? Were you invited or was it a more natural process? Illustrate or write a key scene in this process. Keys to Joining The Versipellis Clan Though completely opposite in philosophy, the process to joining the Versipellis is similar to that of the Ulfhednar. Hang out with the right people, and you’ll find yourself in the right places. The Versi are very well connected and many of their members carry a lot of weight in the community. They’ve set up small organizations designed to direct new and struggling werewolves to counseling services and even financial aid, though most of their advice centers around manipulating the current, human system since there simply aren’t enough lycanthropes in the world to help out as efficiently as what’s already been established by human governments. However, an attitude that will most certainly get you into the Versipellis is one that still shows compassion and a concern for the wellbeing of others in spite of how vicious one’s Other Half may be. A desire to control or understand this side of themselves will almost instantly materialize an Elder’s phone number in the presence of another Versipellis. If you get stuck or need a place to start, feel free to reference the following example challenges: 1. The moon has come, her face bright and full as she smiles down at you, electrifying your flesh to what you've become, the rush of Wild flowing through you enough that you cannot help but howl, a call that echoes through the night, as if crying out to the Moon herself... yet it is not the Moon that answers. Instead, the night sings with distant howls, coming closer, and you know you are not alone. A local pack of Versi have come to investigate and, while perhaps the most accepting of the clans, they still aren't sure of you. Is there tension at first? Or do you make friends quickly? 2. The wolf affects us all differently, for some it's a blessing, others a curse, a joy or a hassle. Either way, it is how life is for you now. How do you handle it? How do you juggle your two lives? Do you try to hide it and go about your once 'normal' life, or have you had to make some 'minor' adjustments? Labelling Your Clan Entry Challenge Your Clan Entry Challenge must be labelled correctly and placed in the correct folder (Labelled Clan Entry/Exit Challenges in the gallery) in order to be accepted. In the title of your submitted deviation provide the following: (Clan)-Entry-(Name of Character) Examples: Versi-Entry-Autumn Ulf-Entry-Jonas Lyc-Entry-Seiberling Clan Exit Challenge Exiting a Clan could be considered the reverse of entering. Something has happened to change your character’s mind and/or philosophy. Their beliefs no longer align with that of the Clan and now they seek entry into another Clan that better suits them. At no point should your character be un-Clanned.It is preferable if the entry have some allusion to which ever Clan your character is switching to, but is not necessary. Presumably a shift in the way a character thinks will be evident in the submission somehow. Below you will find a description of how each Clan may take the leaving of another so that you may be fully aware of the consequences of your character’s departure. Show us, whether through writing or visual art, how it came to be that your character no longer belongs in their old Clan. Please indicate to which Clan you are migrating whether in the challenge itself or in the description of the image when you submit it to DeviantArt. Something’s changed inside of you. Whether you no longer sympathize with the Ulfhednar’s selfishness or think the Neuri’s drumming circles are cool, you realize you just don’t belong in this Clan any more. There’s been a difference of opinion, a change in philosophy, perhaps you never really felt like you belonged at all but there were individuals or an individual there that simply drew you. But now they’re gone, and there’s no longer a place for you in that Clan. Tell us the story, whether it’s illustrating that one single moment of realization, or writing about a series of events that led you this revelation. Keys to Exiting The Versipellis Clan The Versipellis, being the most easygoing of the Chambury Clans, will generally not pursue you or question your reason for leaving the Clan. But being the most versatile, also means that those in power run the gamut of being the most diplomatic to being the most business-like. A local Alpha or Elder might require something of you before you leave. Really, it depends on how politically active you were in the Clan before you left that would be proportionate to your farewell. Leaving the Versipellis is perhaps a more spiritual or personal event. There will probably be a lot of introspection. What caused you to want to chose another Clan over the security and understanding of this one? What about it no longer agrees with you? If you get stuck or need inspiration, please feel free to reference the following example challenges: 1. So you've discovered the Versipellis isn't for you. No hard feelings but they'd like a donation to their local high school wolf charity. Come up with $6000 somehow and not a penny less, or you might just face down a PTA full of werewolves. Did you have the money? How do you get it? Is it a peaceful transaction? 2. The Versipellis are known for their accepting natures, but not to those that betray them. They are werewolves after all. They will forgive you once, and only if you do them a favour. A local Ulfhednar pack has been giving the neighborhood trouble. Teach them a lesson and run them out of Versipellis Territory. Labeling Your Clan Exit Challenge Your Clan Exit Challenge must be labelled correctly and placed in the correct folder (Labelled Clan Entry/Exit Challenges in the gallery) in order to be accepted. In the title of your submitted deviation provide the following: (Clan)-Exit-(Name of Character) Examples: Versi-Exit-Autumn Ulf-Exit-Jonas Lyc-Exit-Seiberling Clan Abilities Listed here: Versipellis/Abilities Packs For more information on Packs, how to join them and how to make your own, go here!! Pack Name: The Order of the Bloom Clan Name: Versipellis Alphas Name(s): Elder Name(s) (If available): Callisto Rush Brief Description of Pack's Beliefs or Motivations: Members of this Order are more like the street-smart version of the Order of the Long Road. While they seek to aid their fellow werewolves, they tend to focus on those newly made as they realize their potential for destruction if left without guidance. They aim to bring more light into an already darkening world and often act as teachers and handlers for new wolves in the area. If a problem occurs they are usually the first to help, often providing anything from food, to shelter, to cash. As such, many try to take advantage of their hospitality, hardly anticipating that they are as territorial as any other wolf and will not hesitate to defend themselves. Most wolves of this Order are more likely to embrace change though they may still cling to traditions they deem natural and true, such as green energy and organic products. Many would probably be vegetarian or even vegan if their bodies allowed for it. Unlike most humans, these wolves seemed to have come to a full understanding of what they truly are. Many great shamans and druids belong to this Order, offering their wisdom to any who wish to hear it. Those who want to understand what they are and how to control it may seek them out. Brief Description of Pack's History and How/When It Was Formed:'''TBA '''Approximate Number of Members: There are roughly 50 registered members and about as many unregistered ones for this Pack. Are there any characters in SnB right now that are a member of this Pack, if so, who? Pack Name: The Order of the Long Road Clan Name: Versipellis Alphas Name(s): Elder Name(s) (If available): Brief Description of Pack's Beliefs or Motivations: These wolves strive to understand lycanthropy and the truth behind its existence. Whether they search through science or religion, they have dedicated their lives to better understanding their fellow wolves. Many of this Order are highly educated and may even hold positions of power. They often see themselves as keepers of knowledge, recorders of history, and work together to compile a comprehensive network of information that they intend to make available to all lycanthropes, and with hope, eventually the rest of the world as well. But don't be fooled by their scholarly appeal. The Order of the Long Road come from all walks of life and many are every bit as capable in battle as they are in front of a computer. As their name implies, they are an Order of many facets of knowledge and are willing to go to great lengths to attain more. Those wishing to know more about the true history of lycanthropy (and perhaps the future as well) may approach them. Brief Description of Pack's History and How/When It Was Formed:'''TBA '''Approximate Number of Members: There is believed to be approximately 100 registered members and a handful of unregistered ones for this Pack. Are there any characters in SnB right now that are a member of this Pack, if so, who? Category:Clans